Carpe Diem
by suffere
Summary: Carpe Diem: Tópico literario en el que se anima a aprovechar el momento presente sin esperar el futuro. Eso pensaba Erilk/Magneto, aprovechar ese momento de presente sin pensar en un futuro... Él futuro sería para su ser más amado, sería su regalo para el hombre que amaba, una oportunidad para que mutantes y humanos se lograrán unificar, o eso pensaba que sería su final


Hola:

Espero que estén bien.

Este es una mezcla de songfic y rolfic, la parte de magneto es hecha por mi y la correspondiente de Charles hecha por mi rolpartner y novia.

Esto surgió al ver un vídeo sobre la escena que Magneto recuerda las escenas pasadas con Charles y quitarle el sonido original y poner de fondo la canción de let it burn y a lo mejor en su idea de inmolarse para salvar a todos.

Esta película al fin nos da el tan merecido Cherik que Singer nos negaba o nos daba a cuenta gotas.

El Cherik es vida y amor.

Y perdón si alguno de los que leen mis desvarios no encuentran RivaMika por el momento que haya subido, han pasado muchas cosas desde que hice aquellos dos trabajos que salieron de golpe y los otros archivos que estaban inconclusos los perdí cuando me robaron la computadora a unas semanas del fallecimiento de mi madre, pero algunas ideas las tengo todavía en mente, sólo que no las logro desarrollar por completo y no soy partidaria de meter trabajos que no termino, es horrible cuando te hacen eso lo digo por lectura de fanfic también. (Intentaré poner la misma canción que use para hacer este y ver si con eso salen las ideas de SNK, que serían mis últimos trabajos dentro del mundo de anime por un buen tiempo, los 3 que tenia en curso a menos que regrese la segunda temporada y este mejor que la primera entonces regreso).

Espero les guste y de antemano gracias por darme parte de tu tiempo y leer. _

"Lucharé por aquello que me queda" – Y Raven se fue con aquel chico extraño que hace tiempo junto con Charles lo liberó de la prisión que habitaba en el pentágono…

"A mí no me queda nada Raven… todo está perdido… No habrá perdón para mí de ahora en adelante… he perdido todo… y traicioné a quién más amé" - y los recuerdos de esos días con esa persona que amaba pero que había traicionado le vinieron a la mente como una película, y una lágrima no tardó en caer…

Aunque él quería de plano llorar su pena… No tenía ese derecho…

Y volvía a darse cuenta que la vida era con él era demasiada cruel.

No importaba cuanto intentará alejarse de esa persona para que fuera feliz, para que estuviera a salvo, siempre, tarde o temprano la vida se encargaría de demostrarle que sólo puede hacerle daño, cuando él sólo quisiera verle feliz y sonriente.

Por eso se había apartado…

Por eso intento olvidar…

Por eso buscó hacer una vida, una familia que amainará el dolor de la desilusión de no poderla formar con esa persona…

Y la vida le volvió a mostrar que no era ni humano, ni mutante…

Sino un monstruo, uno que consume la felicidad a su paso, un asesino que a quienes amaba morían por aquellos que reclamaban justicia, era un ente que no tenía derecho de ser feliz…

Entonces…

¿Por qué seguir viviendo?

Un pasado tormentoso desde temprana edad le pesaba…

La confianza no era una de las virtudes que más se le daban…

Y en el amor… Había dañado tanto a quienes le amaron y quisieron…

Su mujer e hija habían muerto por quererlo salvar de que lo llevarán preso…

Pero lo que más le pesaba era el haber herido a Charles…

A Su Charles…

Le había arrebatado a su ser amado al haberse llevado consigo a su Raven, él la había vuelto un ser diferente a aquel que Charles adoraba y que había criado como una persona con su misma sangre; casi la había matado por querer corregir el futuro, cuando sólo empeoró en parte la situación…

Porque en Raven todavía había salvación y amor que dar, y decidió salvar al mundo, Mystique había muerto, para ser un ser más poderoso, la chiquilla había crecido de ser una adolescente miedosa a una mujer de valor, ella merecía y tenía derecho a seguir caminando el mismo sendero de Charles…

Érik o Magneto ya no…

Le había herido dejándolo paralítico, dejándolo en la terrible decisión de renunciar a sus poderes para poder andar…

Le dejó abandonado en una playa, con sus sentimientos y emociones rotas y él sólo le dio la vuelta, porque tenía un ideal el cual alcanzar… Uno que según le daría la fuerza para seguir adelante sin él, y que jamás abandonaría…

Pero la soledad le pudo, pero no tanto para llegar e irrumpir en la vida de él, Charles estaba avanzando, construyendo su sueño al lado de Hank y los chicos…

Por eso decidió no irlo a buscar…

Y se sintió perdido, que sólo basto encontrar a alguien que le recordará a su amado para que todo lo dejará por la borda…

Y olvidó su propósito al encontrar unos ojos azules parecidos, que le veían con calidez y amor, que le aceptaron aun siendo quien era…

Pero no eran esos ojos azules, eran una imitación y Magda aun así lo aceptó, ella era feliz amándolo por los dos…

Y con su hija, su Nina le llego su segundo amor en la vida, el primero siempre sería ese telépata que vestía de cárdigan y pantalones de abuelo.

La vida era una perra…

Y él por primera vez le plantaría la cara y la abandonaría con despreció sin con ello lograba ganarle una.

Y salvar el mundo donde habitaría feliz Charles sin su presencia, sin el dolor del recuerdo o temor que un día su egoísmo ganará y decidiera obligarle estar a su lado y Charles ya hubiera encontrado a otra persona con quién ser feliz…

Le haría un favor al mundo, eliminaría a las dos amenazas más peligrosas de la faz de la tierra y ya no habría más sangre, la muerte de el "padre de todos los mutantes" y él sería la lección más grande a la humanidad del poderío que tenían y Charles encontraría la manera de solucionar las cosas y lograr hacer realidad su sueño…

Uno que en lo más profundo de su interior, aceptaba también como suyo y el cual admitiría ahora que estaba empezando a abrazar la idea de la muerte…

Porque estando con ese castaño bajito, logró creer en su sueño, conociendo a humanos que no los juzgaban o temían.

Vivió más en ese tiempo que lo que ha hecho hasta la fecha estando lejos de él, se sintió amado, protegido y cuidado.

Se sintió pleno cuando al fin una noche hicieron el amor, puede que al inicio fue sexo de borrachera, pero al descubrir que ninguno estaba ebrio y que esos ojos brillaban con ilusión no dudo en decir aquellas palabras que sólo le dijo una vez a su madre; "Te amo"…

Y Charles le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa adornada con lágrimas de legítima felicidad.

"Perdóname amor mío… Por no saberte valorar… Por no poderte proteger… Por ser un imbécil que siguió un sueño por un mal camino en vez de amarte como mi corazón lo gritaba…" – y se limpió las lágrimas, ahora concentraría todo su poder, ese poder que ese imbécil le dio para destruir el mundo, ese poder que por débil en realidad no consiguió como Charles le había dicho que lo buscará, pero ahora algo bueno con él, salvaría al hogar de Charles y de los demás mutantes y hombres, se llevaría consigo al segundo mal que aquejaría este mundo.

"Y puede que así entre los mutantes y los humanos se encuentre la paz… Esa paz que tanto pregonas y que espero con todo mi corazón logres alcanzar… Te amo Charles… Siempre lo hice y lo haré…" – y fue hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Iba a proteger a aquellos que nunca debió abandonar y siempre proteger, ellos saldrían con vida, y esperaba que Moira esta vez salvara a Charles.

Esta sería su última pelea, aquella que liberaría al mundo y su alma, una que no debía perder, sólo por él.

Y encontrando una viga, la lanzó hacía el edificio donde podía ver a Charles inconsciente, y esa imagen le hizo arder en furia, ese maldito pagaría por lo que le hizo al único ser por el cual merecía la pena morir para salvarle.

Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, un saludo y abrazo, y siéntase a gusto de expresar libremente lo que les pareció la historia hasta ahora o por PM (Tanto de esto como lo de los trabajos pendientes)

Mel.


End file.
